big_farm_addictionfandomcom-20200214-history
A hint of Hawaii
Decorations There are four decorations available for purchase during this event. Two are available for dollars and two are available for gold. Building each decoration grants 10 XP. Reward The reward for completing all 6 stages of the A hint of Hawaii is dependent on the level of your farm. Each Tiki is size 5x5, takes 1 minute to build, and grants 10 XP upon building. Note: After winning the Traditional Tiki, if you place it on any of your farms and unlock it at the decoration collection tower, you will be able to choose your difficulty level during all future A hint of Hawaii events. Tasks There are 6 stages to complete. At the completion of each stage, you are rewarded with small prizes. 'Stage 1' Collect cabbage Grow and harvest cabbage. Tip: Use special cabbage seed with humus to move through this stage faster. Prepare for next Stage: Start the maximum production of your silo, composter, and windmill. After starting Stage 2 in the task menu, harvest your orchards, silo, composter, and windmill. (If you keep the amount of chicken feed that you have in storage low, you can run the windmill during Stage 2 without having to sell the chicken feed,) 'Stage 2' Find coconuts Coconuts are found all over the main farm. Pigs - 3, chicken coop 1 or 2, cow shed -10, apple - 8, cherry - 20, fertilizer 1 bag - 8, chicken feed - 2, pig feed -10, cow feed - 25, corn - 1 or 2 or 5, wheat - 15, special wheat -7, hibiscus -18, roses -10, humus - 8 Tip: Grow and mill corn to move though this stage faster. Prepare for next Stage: Start storing the maximum amount of milk in your barn. If near the end of Stage 2, wait until starting Stage 3 to collect milk from the goat stables on your gourmet farm and from the cowsheds on your main farm if you do not need the cowsheds to complete this stage. 'Stage 3' Supply milk Donate the milk from your barn and then collect milk from the goat stables and the cowsheds. To donate milk, click on the Event icon in the left task bar in your game and then click on the outstretched hand. Move the slider to donate as much milk as you wish. Tip: Stockpiling your milk during the previous stage will help you to get a good start on this one. If you have the space and the workers available, consider building a temporary cowshed or goat stable. Prepare for next Stage: If you are near the end of this stage, wait until Stage 4 begins to harvest your apple orchards and cherry orchards. Plant wheat (or cabbage if you have less time) in your fields to be harvested when Stage 4 starts. 'Stage 4' Find seashells Seashells are found in fields and orchards. Tip: Growing corn will help you to complete this stage faster. If you have the space and the workers available, consider building a temporary field and growing extra corn or build an extra orchard to use in this stage and Stages 5 and 6. Prepare for next Stage: If you are near the end of this stage and are sure that you can quickly complete this stage by harvesting your fields, wait until Stage 5 begins to harvest your apple orchards and cherry orchards. 'Stage 5' Collect apples Harvest your apple orchards. Collect cherries Harvest your cherry orchards. Tip: If you have the space and the workers available, consider building a temporary orchard. Prepare for next Stage: Start the maximum production of your silo, composter, and windmill. Plant wheat (or cabbage if you have less time) in your fields. After starting Stage 6 in the task menu, harvest your fields, silo, composter, and windmill. (If you keep the amount of chicken feed that you have in storage low, you can run the windmill during Stage 6 without having to sell the chicken feed,) 'Stage 6' Find flower blossoms Flower blossoms are found all over the farm. Tip: Grow and mill corn to help move through this stage faster. Category:Theme Events